A Time For Us
by rinshi-chan
Summary: Holiday season is supposed to be celebrated with your loved ones. How would Erza react if she was surrounded by couples?


Covered in a few sheets of snow, Magnolia is experiencing another white Christmas this year. A group, in particular, is having fun inside the stellar mage's room, drinking till their heart's content and getting drunk. Erza, known as the Fairy Queen Titania, only lowers her guard when she's around these trustworthy people. Today is one of those days where she can act like her age and have fun with everyone. Everyone is already drunk and their Guild Master's game has turned into something sensual, not even sparing the poor underaged Wendy.

This round, Erza's luck ran out and she stepped down from being the "Guild Master". Gray was the lucky one who got the new power. In order to get Erza to sober up, he made an order that he thought would wake Erza up. "Number 8 must walk home without any of their clothes!" He shouted, knowing too well that Erza got the number 8 in this round. He thought that Erza would back out and would wake up from her tyranny, and have a peaceful night again. However, contrary to his belief, Erza slowly removed all of her clothes, scattering them everywhere. "Whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing, Erza?!" Gajeel was covering Erza's body from his vision. Q..Quit it…!" Natsu also added. The ignorant boy got flustered too. "Erza, are you serious?" Lucy asked in concern too. Even though she always got groped or seen naked, Lucy would never imagine herself walking home without clothes.

"It's been a fun party, everyone!" Erza looked back with a smile on her face, obviously not sober yet. "Stop it, Erza! I was just yanking your chain! Forgive me!" Gray clung on to her. "Grrr! Grow a pair will ya!" shouted by the redhead as she tried to remove Gray's embrace. "I'm going home and that's that!" she was able to push him away and went out of the door with a 'hmmp!'. Everyone lay on the floor with their consciousness slipping away.

"As expected, it's rather nippy…" she said as she stepped out on the street. "That's right, I'm not wearing clothes" she added as she tried to warm herself with her palms. As she turned to walk, she was met with a familiar gaze, by the person she had always wanted to see. Their gazes were locked into each other as if the time stopped, and she started to get sober. "Ah… no… this is… It's not what you think.. Really!" she said as she sat, hiding her intimate parts. "Don't look!" she begged in embarrassment and Jellal, slowly processing things too, got embarrassed and removed his coat to cover Erza.

"ERZAAA!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice reached their ears that caused them to turn around. "I'll take you home! Just forget it!" The naked Gray strutted as she walked nearer, not noticing Jellal at all. Jellal had his mind wander. Erza, naked, ray, naked, both went out from the same door. His mind is getting blank as he tried to keep his composure. He has no right to say anything because, in the first place, he was the one who had a "fiancee". "G-gray…" Erza muttered meekly. Gray finally noticed Jellal and got startled. "What are you doing here?" Gray asked. "I…uhh, I just happened to pass by and saw her in this state" Jellal replied, not sure where to look, and decided to avert his eyes from the two. "Great. At least I know she's safe. I gotta go back to the others too" Gray stated as he started to walk back to Lucy's apartment.

Jellal was dumbfounded. He wasn't able to understand fully well what happened in the past few minutes but then he remembered Erza sitting on the snow. "Looks like you partied a little too hard with your friends, huh?" Jellal asked as he secured the coat on her. "I'm ashamed" Erza muttered as she buried her head on her knees. "Have you been drinking?" Jellal asked as he can smell a strong scent of alcohol on her. "uhhh.. It… seems that way. Everyone was getting all flirty with one another and I felt left out… Guess I got kind of jealous… that's all I can remember" she pouted. "My, my" Jellal was lost for words as he smiled. "I'll escort you home. Come on" he said as he tugged her up. "No… that's…" Erza was still embarrassed by her state. "You must be freezing. Come closer" he said as he pulled Erza close to him, sharing his body heat. "Hmmm… It's pretty warm…" she replied as she closed her eyes, getting a little bit sleepy after all of the booze.

Erza is staying in the Fairy Hills, which are a few kilometers away. The walk was slow, luckily, in the middle of the night, there are not many people around, considering how Erza was dressed. "Uh… can you please forget what you saw?" Erza started the conversation. "Don't worry about it" Jellal replied with a smile. Then it became silent again. "Are you warm enough?" It was Jellal's turn to strike a conversation now. "Hm… A little cold but not that I can manage" Erza replied so Jellal pulled her closer.

"You're burning up" Jellal inched his face closer, their foreheads touching. "That's impossible, I don't usually get sick" Erza replied as she looked away. "And you don't usually walk naked in the streets in this cold. Hold tightly" Jellal said as he hooked Erza in his arms, carrying her in a bridal style. "H-Hey!" Erza was blushing at the sudden action. Though, she herself doesn't know if it's because she's sick or she's really blushing. "Just hold tight…. I'll never let go of you anyway" Jellal muttered inaudibly. "What?" "No, it's nothing. You should take a warm bath immediately, okay?" he said in worry. "Oka-" she sneezed in the middle of her reply. Jellal started to walk faster and after a few minutes, they have finally arrived at Fairy Hills. It was already 2 am and add up that it's the holiday season, only a few people are staying in the dorms. Jellal ushered her inside her room and lay her on the bed.

"Sht. What should I do?" he muttered to himself. Erza is already in her half-conscious state and he's not sure what's the best thing to do. "Alright, sorry for this" he made up his mind and slowly removed Erza's clothes. He really did his best to look away but blood still rushed to his cheeks. He left her undergarments on and then proceeded to look for a cloth. He wiped Erza's body with a cold cloth and covered her up. He just then sat beside her, admiring her peaceful face in the dim light. He then slightly touched her face at the back of his hand and slowly caressed her.

She was his everything just before the Tower of Heaven incident and they have undergone a lot of troubles and who would think that they would even reach this point. Just like every normal friend caring for each other. When he heard about her disappearance, he also thought of dying. because a world without Erza, is not a world for him at all. He needs Erza to live. He regrets what happened back then but if time could be turned back, he would've made himself stronger. In order to protect her, everyone, and keep himself from being brainwashed. They could've joined the guild together and grow up just like normal teens. However, what happened has happened and they should just face life head-on.

Jellal has started to nod off too. The snow continued to pour as the night gets deeper. He took off his boots and lay beside Erza too, constantly checking on her temperature. She's a little bit cooler now and so, Jellal decided to enclose her in an embrace, as if it was the last thing he was able to do.


End file.
